


Definitely not grossed out

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [85]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Quinn asks Joe directly
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Joe Hart
Series: Glee Drabbles [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 7





	Definitely not grossed out

** Joe and Quinn **

Joe took a deep breath and moved those few inches forward and kissed Quinn. She gasped in surprise but returned the kiss. This was Joe’s first kiss, so he really wasn’t sure of what to do, but Quinn was more than happy to lead from here. She reached up to cup the back of his head. He scooted his body closer and wrapped his firm arms around her waist. They continued to kiss until the PT coughed to let them know they were still in public. “I believe the session is done for the day,” he prompted gently. They broke apart swiftly, cheeks heated with a brush over being caught. Joe nodded and began the process of transferring her to her chair. They didn’t say anything until they were safely ensconced in Joe’s truck, her chair carefully folded and placed in the bed of the truck.

“So you aren’t grossed out by my chair?” Quinn asked.

“Grossed out?” he questioned.

“By me and my chair,” she repeated.

“Of course not,” Joe insisted. “I will admit, it made it easier for me to approach you. You’re quite intimidating, you know.”

“I’m glad,” Quinn said softly. “That you’ve been coming with me, and that you’re not grossed out.”

“Why would I be grossed out?”

“Because I can’t move my legs,” she explained.

“So let me move them until you can,” he suggested. She looked at him quizzically. So he scooted to the center of his bench seat and hauled her legs over his, scooping her into his lap. Quinn clung tightly before she realized his strong arms were around her back.

“I think I can handle that,” she said, her voice thick and husky. This time, Quinn leaned in to kiss him. For this only being his second kiss, he was a quick study. They stayed there, kissing for quite a while until Quinn’s phone rang. “Hey mom...yeah, I’m done my session... no, don’t worry about it, go have fun. I’ll be fine. I’ll call one of the girls to stay with me for the weekend... Have fun!”

“You need someone to stay with you?” he asked.

“You up for it?”

“But you told your mom...”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Quinn shrugged. “I’ll call Mercedes to cover for me.”

“I like the way you think.”


End file.
